


When the Moon Caught the Chariot

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dubious Content, First Time, M/M, Missed signals, Rough Sex, Sexting, rape fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Mishima meant to send a dirty picture to Akira as a way to build up his confidence, but when he sends it to Ryuji instead, things quickly spiral out of control.





	When the Moon Caught the Chariot

Ryuji had just about drifted off to sleep when his phone beeped, alerting him to a new incoming text message.

Reaching for his phone, he just happened to glance at the clock; 2:04 am. What could be so important that it couldn't wait until the sun was up?

He flipped the phone open, squinting against the sudden glare of the screen.

At first all he could see was the picture; a dick pic. Some fucker had sent him a dick pic!

Then the senders name caught his eye, and his heart skipped a beat. It was from Mishima. But Mishima wasn't the type to just send dirty texts.

His eyes skipped back to the picture itself; clearly taken by Mishima himself, it showed pj pants pulled down to show off an adorable erection with just a hint of ball showing under a mass of unruly pubes.

In the end, Ryuji decided not to text anything back. He'd talk to his friend at school instead.

* * *

_"Do you like it? I took them just for you." Mishima shifted in his lap as he showed off a gallery full of dirty pictures; his dick, his ass. Rosy, beaded nipples, darker pink around his virginal anal opening._

_"I thought you didn't want me?" Ryuji lifted the boy until he could line him up and sink him down onto his much larger dick._

_"I only want you!" His voice was liquid honey, each word dripping unbelievably sweet from between perfect lips, red and swollen from countless kisses. Each sweet sound he made went straight to Ryuji's cock, and pumped more precum into his ass, making each thrust easier._

_"I love you." Mishima screamed as he came, and Ryuji thrust once more..._

...And woke up to twisted, sweat soaked sheets and sticky boxers.

"Shit!" The dream lingered in his mind as he lay back, feeling gross but unable to move.

It was not his first wet dream about Yuuki Mishima, and somehow that made it even worse. Ever since Akira had bailed on hanging out with them to go on a date with some chick from Yusuke's school on their last day in Hawaii...

He glanced at the clock, and saw that he was up an hour early. "Oh fuck it. I ain't getting back to sleep now." Silencing the alarm before it could go off and wake his Mom, he got himself out of bed, changed his sheets, and hopped into the shower.

* * *

Mishima was in a panic; he had waited up half the night for a reply and when he hadn't gotten one, he'd rechecked the message thread with Akira.

But the picture wasn't there! The dick pic he had been supposed to send to Akira as an exercise to bolster his self-confidence had been sent to the wrong number!

Things had gone from bad to worse when he had checked through every other message thread to figure out just who he'd sent it to.

"Sakamoto? Oh fuck!" He went pale; Ryuji was fun to be around but he had a reputation for being cold if you cross him. There were also rumors about him being very anti-gay, and if they were true he'd be the last person to want an unexpected dick pic.

Even as he swallowed hard, dread settling into his stomach like a stone, a memory replayed itself in his mind.

They were in Hawaii, just wandering the beach after Akira had bailed, trying to get girls to talk to them and failing bad. Mishima had been exhausted by the time they stopped and Ryuji had pointed him towards a bench, then vanished.

When he'd reappeared, he was bearing food and the rest of the day had felt oddly like a date. Including a very confused moment when Ryuji had grabbed his hand, like he'd wanted to hold it.

They'd never talked about it, and Ryuji acted like it had never happened. They hadn't kissed or anything, so even if it was a date...

No! That hadn't been a date, because Ryuji didn't go for boys.

He got out of bed, hoping a shower would fortify him enough to survive the day.

* * *

"Hey!" Mishima paled as the voice bellowed through the halls.

"Sakamoto?" He tried to act normal, like he didn't know why the blond was pissed.

"We need to talk." He pulled Mishima into the stairwell heading up to the roof.

"I didn't mean to..."

Ryuji cut him off before he could finish. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He blinked in surprise.

"That picture, were you forced to take it? Are you being sexually abused at home?"

"What? No! My home life is quite boring actually and no one forced me to take any pictures! Akira asked me to send him one as a confidence booster, that's all!"

"Akira?" Ryuji deflated. "Oh... okay I see."

"Sakamoto?"

"Look I..." He looked away, uncertain. "Oh, never mind. I can't compete with Akira." He hurried away.

"Compete with Akira? What does that mean?" Mishima frowned after his friend, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

"I hope you can make Mishima happy, he deserves it." Ryuji leaned back against the door of the train; they'd gone for a run after school had ended and were now headed to get some ramen.

"I'm not with Mishima."

"Huh?!"

"The picture... he told me that he wanted to be more like you. Cool and confidant and unafraid to speak your mind. I told him that he didn't have to emulate you, he just needs to become the best version of himself. The dick pic was just to boost his confidence, because I don't care if I see a guys dick. I had no idea he'd send it to you instead."

"Oh man I'm such an idiot!"

"Do you like him?" Ryuji nodded minutely. "Then send him a picture of yourself back."

Ryuji blushed darkly. "I can't just show him my dick!"

"Then don't. A picture snapped fresh out of the shower, wearing only a towel, or of you in just your boxers after a workout would also be fine."

"Do you really think it will work?"

"It will get his attention. The rest is up to you."

* * *

Mishima yawned, turning off his monitor for the night. Maintaining the Phan-Site was turning into a full time job on top of school and his few attempts at a social life.

He was plugging his phone in to charge when he noticed a missed text, from Ryuji.

"What does he want?" His heart leapt up into his throat as he clicked the icon to open the message.

The picture had clearly been taken in a mirror wiped free of steam; Ryuji's bare skin was beaded with moisture though the steam and a towel hid him from the waist down.

"Why?" His hands trembled as he went to tap out a reply.

_I think you sent that to the wrong number._

_"No, I didn't."_

_"Are you toying with me? Please stop, I know that you don't like guys!"_ Mishima found himself blinking rapidly to hold back a sudden urge to cry.

_"Who said I don't like guys? I thought I'd made it clear that I like you. Go out with me?"_

"What?" The word was whispered between dry lips. _"Ask me that again to my face."_

_"Meet me on the stairs to the school roof before homeroom tomorrow."_

As Mishima plugged his phone in to charge a few moments later, images flooded his mind.

He pictured Ryuji shoving him up against the wall, a hot tongue shoved into his mouth. Of...

He tried to shake it off as he got into bed, but he might as well be trying to shoot down the moon with a bow and arrow.

"Ah..." His hand slid inside his pants to grasp a lava hot rod that had replaced his cock when he hadn't been looking.

_"You're such a dirty little slut."_ The voice whispered through his mind unbidden, making him shudder as he imagined Ryuji spinning him around, his pants pooled around his ankles. Phantom fingers probed him roughly, slicking him up just enough that Ryuji wouldn't chafe his dick.

Consent would not be asked for, and though it ashamed him, he found it incredibly hot.

Heat rushed through him, and out of his dick in a sudden burst.

"Shit!" He pushed sweat soaked hair from his eyes and looked at the mess on his stomach. "What is wrong with me? Why am I so turned on by the thought of being raped?"

It wasn't just Sakamoto either; he'd fantasized about a few other guys on the track team... about the entire volleyball team cornering him in the showers...

About Kamoshida throwing him over his desk and just using his ass for a quick release.

He knew that there was no way fantasizing about being raped was normal, but there was no way to stop the flood of images once the dam burst in his mind.

* * *

"Mishima!" Ryuji was already waiting in the stairwell even though classes wouldn't star for another half hour.

"Sakamoto-kun, its a surprise to see you here this early."

"Ryuji."

"Huh?" Mishima blinked at him.

"My name is Ryuji. I want you to use it. And I want you to go out with me."

Mishima froze in surprise; he had been so sure that Ryuji had just been fucking with him that he hadn't given any thought to what he'd say if the blond proved to be serious.

"You don't wanna?"

"No, I mean, I'm a guy!"

"Look, this ain't about gender. Not for me. I like you, and that's all this is about." And then Ryuji was there, pinning him to the wall, and kissing him.

A flame instantly blazed through Mishima; the blond was being far gentler than in his fantasy, but he hadn't asked for consent.

Mishima latched onto Ryuji, kissing him back passionately until someone cleared their throat.

Ryuji jumped away from him as though burned, and turned to glare at Akira. "Other students do come through here, and you aren't going to keep this secret if that keeps up."

"Shuddup!"

"I'm glad you two have stopped beating around the bush about your feelings though." With a wink, Akira was gone.

“I should get to class!” Mishima was about to beat a retreat, when his wrist was grabbed.

“Wait! My mom will be working tonight. Come over?”

“You mean when she's not home?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Mishima swallowed hard. Ryuji wanted sex, but was he really ready to lose his virginity?

“I'll text you later with my address!” He let go just as the first bell rang.

“I need to get to class!”

“Same!” And they hurried back to the second floor, only splitting to head to their respective homerooms.

* * *

Ryuji looked around his messy bedroom and sighed. He had less than an hour until Mishima was supposed to come over, and the room looked like a pigsty.

“Well, he's a guy too, right?” He sighed again and began to shove everything that was on the floor into his closet.

Again and again he looked at the drugstore bag lying on his sheets; had buying condoms been too presumptuous of him? Yes, Mishima was a guy, but that didn't mean he automatically wanted sex too... did it?

The doorbell rang, causing Ryuji to jump. “Already?! Shit!” He gave up his efforts to get his closet door closed and hurried to let Mishima in.

“This is nicer than I thought...” He trailed off.

“From the outside? Yeah, its a nasty building but the heat, ac and hot water all work and its quiet at night so I can't complain. Its just me and my mom and this was the best she could afford with her wages even with my dad paying child support. When he even bothers to send the check.” He sighed for the millionth time that day.

“That's why you hit Kamoshida isn't it? Something to do with your dad?”

“Yeah, about how he beat me and my mom then walked out on us.”

“Look I don't like to broadcast it but... I never knew my dad. My Mom got pregnant with me in college, on a wild streak, and never knew who he was. She married the man I call Father when I was a few months old. I know that's not the same as having him walk out on you, I just want to say that I get it.”

“You might be luckier than you know. Who knows what sort of asshole he might be.” Ryuji sighed as he watched Mishima toe off his shoes and accept a pair of slippers. “Wanna watch a movie or something?”

“Didn't you invite me over for s-sex?” Mishima blushed hard as he stumbled over the word.

“I invited you over to get to know you better. Yes, I want sex but that don't mean it has to happen tonight.” He led the way into his bedroom. “Sorry for the mess.”

“Oh, you should see mine. I've been so busy maintaining the Phan-Site that I've barely had time to eat, bathe and study and still get to sleep.” He sat down beside Ryuji on the bed.

Ryuji turned on the monitor of his ancient computer and logged onto a streaming website. “What kinds of movies do you like?”

“I mostly watch superhero movies and the occasional science fiction or drama movie.”

He nodded and selected a random superhero anime before flicking off the overhead light. “Oh crap, snacks! Are you hungry?”

“I could go for something salty. I'm more thirsty than hungry though.” Ryuji nodded and left the room, and Mishima settled in to watch the show before sitting up as the unmistakable sound of microwave popcorn drifted in from the kitchen.

Ryuji came back with the popcorn, tossed with a little seasoning salt, a bag of chips and two large sodas from the fridge. “We only have orange, is that okay?”

“I love orange.” He accepted an ice cold bottle gratefully, taking a long swallow before trying the popcorn.

“How is it? Everyone tells me I make it too salty.” Ryuji sighed before popping a few kernels into his mouth.

“It's perfect!”

“Really?”

Mishima could only nod as he began eating in earnest, far hungrier than he'd let on.

“I have the cash for pizza if you want.”

“This is fine.” Mishima smiled and kept eating, moving on to the chips when the popcorn bowl was empty and cuddling into Ryuji when the chips were all gone.

“Hey, Ryuji? When did you first figure out that you like guys?”

“I told ya, it ain't about gender. I mean I don't like most guys; wide shoulders and bulky muscles turn me off. But slim, cute, fit boys like you... I dunno, I just like it.”

“I'm not much to look at...”

“Don't sell yourself short.” Ryuji leaned down and kissed Mishima's forehead, then his nose, lips, and finally down his ear to his neck.

Mishima wrapped his arms around Ryuji as he lay back on the small bed, pulling the blond down on top of him. “Ryuji...”

“Yeah?”

“Do me hard and rough.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Ryuji bit down on Mishima, milking an immediate moan from him that went straight to his cock. Ignoring the show still playing in the background, Ryuji began working on a good hickey, confidant that the turtlenecked shirt Mishima wore to school would cover the mark.

“Ha... Ha... Ryuji!” Each breathless cry the brunet uttered sizzled through Ryuji like one of Captain Kids electric attacks, and made him bolder.

“Get undressed.”

Mishima moved automatically, loving the commanding tone Ryuji's voice held, lying back on the bed, panting and willing, once he was fully naked.

“Oh wow...” Hands caressed him, soft at first, then rougher, nails scraping at his skin, twisting his nipples until he cried out with delicious, beautiful pain.

“Huh, I'd never have pegged you for being a masochist.”

“Maso... what?”

“Someone who likes pain.”

“Oh.” He lay back down again. “That's bad right? I'm not normal.” He wanted to pull away but he couldn't.

“What?” Ryuji froze above him.

“Fuck. I just... I'm sorry I should go!”

“NO! Wait! No it ain't bad!” Ryuji grabbed his arm. “You surprised me by calling yourself not normal. You are you and yeah liking pain isn't something most people advertise but it ain't weird. I like some pain too!”

“You... you do?”

“Yeah. So relax, you didn't ruin anything.” Ryuji's hands coaxed him back onto the bed.

“This is okay?”

“It's more than okay. I'm happy that I can share this with you.” He bit down on a nipple, drawing a single drop of blood before soothing the pain with his tongue.

“Ryuji, take me.”

Reaching for the lube, Ryuji nodded. “I bought some condoms earlier hoping this would happen.” He was gentle as he took Mishima into his mouth, easing a slick finger inside a tight, virginal passage.

“Don't... just slick me up. Two fingers, I want it to hurt.”

“Okay.” Ryuji bit him again, over his belly button, as he added the second finger. “But if the pain is too much, tell me. Its important to know your limits.”

“Know my limits, okay.” Mishima nodded in agreement.

He pulled his fingers out a few minutes later, and slicked on a condom with extra lube. Then he was lifting legs over his shoulders, causing Mishima to gasp in surprise as he felt the real thing probe him between his cheeks and slowly nose on in.

The pain was considerable, but Mishima loved it, loved feeling stretched around a cock even as Ryuji slowly eased himself in.

“This okay?”

“Yeah.” The word was panted out.

Ryuji set a slow, but rough pace, speeding each thrust as he felt Mishima relax around him, the initial pain fading.

Nails tore into his sides, fingers gripped his arms hard enough to bruise, and Ryuji loved every second of it. He loved the way Mishima tensed as he hit just the right spot deep inside of him, loved the precum that splashed his skin with each downward slam of his hips.

Most of all, he loved the way Mishima screamed his name as he came, his back arching up off of the bed, lava hot cum painting Ryuji in white. The sight and sounds were too much and Ryuji buried himself deep inside his lover, and flooded him with his seed.

“Was that okay?” He pulled out and disposed of the condom.

“Mhm...” Was the most Mishima could get out as he drifted off to sleep in post coital bliss, but just before falling asleep, he felt Ryuji cuddle up against him.

When he woke, it was fully dark and the screen showed that the last episode had been played. “Hey, Ryuji...”

“Hmm...?”

“I would like that pizza now.”

Ryuji's face lit with a smile as he reached for his phone.


End file.
